


Broken Ribs

by xxcentaurus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcentaurus/pseuds/xxcentaurus
Summary: Joker is injured while protecting Fox, but of course he regrets nothing.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 74





	Broken Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> I like hurt/comfort  
> Bad things happen prompt "Broken ribs"  
> Alternate title "Goemon Learns Diarama"

“Are you certain you do not mind accompanying me to Mementos?” The tail attached to Fox’s belt wags from side to side—it seems to be able to move on its own, depending on his disposition. It's an interesting addition to his costume, though Joker wonders how it manages to stay so bright and fluffy amidst their countless visits to the Metaverse. 

“I’m happy to be here with you.” 

“Fantastic, let us not waste any time!” He prances alongside Joker. "I would like to sketch the crimson veins that caress the glorious walls of this architectural masterpiece!” 

They make their way down to the end of the Path of Kaitul, with little to no trouble. Fortunately, there weren’t any strong shadows on their descent. The rest of the team wasn’t too interested in making an impromptu art trip, so Joker hopes luck continues to be on their side. He sits against the wall by the escalators and curiously watches Yusuke retrieve his supplies from his bag. He sets up on the floor with his sketchbook, facing the closed-off section of Mementos. 

“Exquisite, just as I remembered!” Fox makes a rectangle with index fingers and thumbs, framing the thick doors that close off the path at the end of the terminal. “What is your take on the sturdy doors of humanity’s deepest desires?” He pauses, but soon continues, “or perhaps the wine coloured tendrils which slither along the thick concrete walls?”

Joker grins; Fox’s excitement never ceases to amaze him. It's endearing really, his passion for artistic detail in even the most mundane scenery is probably one of his best features. Though Mementos was far from dull, even he could sense the beauty and intricacies surrounding him. 

“The general public hasn’t fully opened its heart yet, but the more we impact society, the further down we’ll be able to go.” Fox’s expression seems satisfied, but also curious as if he wants Joker to continue, “and the vein things?” He pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts. “They’re certainly interesting, I see why you’re so fascinated by them.” He laughs, a genuine smile tugging at his lips. 

“What is so funny?” Fox is puzzled. He pushes his mask up, to rest on the top of his head and turns back to his sketchbook. “You are odd sometimes, I doubt I will ever fully understand you!” How ironic, he thinks, Fox is the one constantly teased for his strange behaviour. 

“You’re just cute, that’s all.” Joker mumbles, mostly to himself, but then Fox’s tail is wagging again. 

“I-I beg your pardon?” He looks over his shoulder, one brow raised. “Care to expand on that interesting observation?” His cheeks are visibly tinted pink, though he displays no embarrassment at all.

“I just find you, I don’t know, charming I guess.” It’s difficult to explain, especially while talking to Fox himself, but he’s almost sure any romantic implications will go right over his head. At least he hopes so. Joker isn’t exactly ready to disclose the extent of his feelings. His adoration for Fox is not easy to describe, because at times it just feels, perhaps, stronger than that of friendship. 

“Oh, I see.” Fox offers him a small smile, then turns back to his work. “If we are being honest, I must say I find you to be quite charming yourself, and devilishly handsome.” 

“M-me?” Joker didn’t mean to stutter. Usually the Metaverse fills him with confidence. He enjoys being his true self, no longer needing to blend in with the crowd or bite his tongue. But now, his heart speeds up and he feels nervous. He falters beneath this new pressure. 

“There is no one else I could be speaking so fondly of. I really do admire you Joker.” He doesn’t look up from his drawing, but the way his tail jumps from side to side says it all. 

“Thank you—” Suddenly he sees something move in his peripheral vision. “—Fox watch out!” 

He let himself get distracted, and now Fox—no _Yusuke_ is in danger. If he could just get between him and the massive shadow, he could try to deflect the blow. The Sui-ki charges towards Yusuke, its powerful war-hammer raised high above its shoulder. A physical attack. Without any thought, Joker throws himself in front of Fox, his dagger drawn, and both arms raised defensively. 

He braces for the blow, but the shadow swings below his arms, smashing the hammer directly into the left side of his _ribcage_ . Something _cracks_ , it’s deafeningly loud. Joker can’t even cry out, the impact sends him reeling backwards, the air knocked from his lungs. He falls to his knees, one arm wrapped carefully around his side, the other holding him up on all fours. Absolute agony pulses through his chest. He has to access the damage because something feels seriously wrong. He shakes his head; all that matters is keeping Yusuke safe. Even if it means allowing himself to get so badly hurt. He takes shallow gasps of air, breathing through clenched teeth. 

If only he was stronger, then he could get up and help Fox. His vision spins and darkness threatens to take over. He’s fighting to keep himself even slightly upright, and it’s a losing battle. Through hazy eyes he sees that Fox is standing with Goemon hovering behind him. Pure rage graces his handsome features. “Joker!” 

“S-Shiki-Ouji…” The most he can do is shield himself from further physical attacks, he knows there’s no way he’ll be able to get up and help with the fight. Carefully, he lets his body crumple to the ground. He lays on his right side, both hands gingerly holding his left. 

“How dare you, I will end your miserable existence, here and now!” His words are ironic, since it sort of sounds like he’s talking to Joker, he feels more than miserable at the moment.

Fox calls Goemon again. “Deadly fury!”

There’s something more sinister about Fox’s demeanour as if he’s shrouded in some sort of unusual darkness. His moves are much more chaotic, lacking their usual grace and beauty. He’s more or less hacking and slashing at the shadow, hardly giving it a chance to retaliate. Very un-Fox-like, but efficient nonetheless. As he finishes up with the shadow, Joker’s focus shifts to his own woes. He doesn’t want to see Fox’s face, contorted in sympathy and worry— he just needs to get his bearings. 

He very carefully pushes himself up to sit against one of the thick columns. It’s excruciating, but he has to keep a brave face, he’s the leader after all. He winces, and his eyes are quickly filling with tears. He shakes his head. No this _can’t_ be happening. Slowly, Joker peels back his jacket and undoes the front of his waistcoat. 

The left side of his chest is already covered in _dark_ purples and reds. He swallows thickly. Not only is the bruising bad, his chest appears deformed in two places, where lumps he can only assume are his broken ribs, press threateningly against his skin. He feels queasy, and as the adrenaline runs out, his pain quickly becomes blinding and _unbearable_. “H-hurts.. s-so much…” He closes his eyes, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks. He can’t be bothered to pretend, he really is at his limit. A ragged sob escapes Joker’s throat, and he cries out weakly. His breathing is so laboured; he knows he sustained a lot of damage to his lungs. 

When he opens his eyes, Fox is in front of him, his hand on the middle of his thigh. “Joker, oh my lord!” He’s panicking, which isn’t helping the situation, but Joker doesn’t blame him. “You protected me, that was unnecessary, a-and, ridiculous really!” Fox shakes his head, his eyes bleary. “I-I should be the one—this is entirely my fault!” 

“N-no… ngh.” Talking hurts too. Joker groans quietly, his breathing slowly starting to turn into hoarse whimpers. “N-not… your f-fault.” 

Fox wipes his eyes. “You’re foolish you know that?” Joker watches in horror as he wraps one arm around the back of his shoulders, and the other around his waist. He lowers him to the floor with some effort and weak protests from Joker. “You mustn’t try to sit up, you’ll only exacerbate your injury further.” Fox seems frantic, his eyes travel from Joker’s face to his exposed chest. “I-I don’t have any healing items, I-I am a disgrace!” 

Come to think of it, he didn’t bring any items either. He hadn’t expected anything to happen— it was supposed to be a quick trip. He closes his eyes and tries to shuffle through his personas, but in his weakened state their powers escape him.

“Akira?” Fox is yelling at his prone form. “Your existence on this earthly plane is far from over, do you hear me?” He shakes his shoulder a little roughly, causing Joker to cry out in agony. It wasn’t even his left side, but the movement reverberates through his whole torso. 

“H-hurts..” He manages to say, hoping it will suffice as a warning to keep his hands to himself. Fox reaches towards him again, his fingers extended, and very grabby looking. He pales, and for a moment he wonders if this will actually lead to his death. “N-no, Y-Yus…” He coughs lightly, but it’s agonizing. He’s going to blackout. 

“Goemon…” Through his hazy consciousness, Joker hears Fox speaking with his persona. “Please, accept… skill card…” A short pause. “Ah yes, you have… my thanks. Now, Goemon strike!” 

Joker’s eyes snap open as he’s surrounded by pale green light. He feels his ribs _snap_ back into place, moving below his flesh grotesquely. He screams, his hands flying to his chest, clawing at his own skin. The spell continues to knit his insides back together, and once he’s healed enough to turn onto his front, he wretches and coughs, bloody spittle dripping down his chin. 

“Joker!” Fox is suddenly on top of him, his hands on his shoulders. Luckily he is weightlessly hovering, or else he’d have to get Morgana to lecture him about how to handle people who are injured, he thinks sarcastically. “I gave Goemon the diarama skill card you had in your pocket. Was it successful?” 

“Y-yes,” his voice cracks, so he clears his throat and coughs again. “Yes, it worked, thank you for that. I-I appreciate it.” 

“Of course, it was the least I could do, after what you did for me.” Fox’s eyes seem downcast. “I’m sorry, I should try to be more aware of my surroundings. It was unfair for you to suffer such a grievous injury because I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“It’s not your fault, we were both distracted. We were, uh,” he stammers, his cheeks heating up, “exchanging compliments, you could say.” 

“Yes, I recall that conversation. There was plenty more I wanted to say, before sourly being cut off by this horrendous monster.” He gestures vaguely at the bloody mess that was once a shadow. “Though, I suppose it can wait until we’ve returned to our proper dimension.”

* * *

An hour later, both he and Yusuke are safely in Leblanc. Akira sits up in his bed with a few pillows behind his back. He watches as Yusuke crawls towards him, invading his personal space with little to no care. It's oddly endearing, but embarrassing at the same time. “Are you feeling better?” His hand hovers over Akira’s middle. 

He is certainly an odd fellow, but he couldn’t find a single complaint. “Yeah I am, thanks to you.” He lifts his shirt to show Yusuke the minimal bruising leftover after Goemon came to his rescue. “It barely hurts, so you better not be feeling guilty Yusuke.” 

“Perhaps just a bothered conscience,” he says, “the image of you, well, injured and fighting for your life to no avail, will likely stay with me for the rest of my days. No one can simply forget the suffering of the one they love. Especially not when the agony was brought about in an attempt to protect them.” 

Did Yusuke just refer to him as _the one he loves_? Akira flusters, only now registering how close in proximity they are. “Yusuke,” he starts, unsure how to proceed. “What do you mean by that.” 

“Which part don’t you understand?” 

Akira hesitantly touches Yusuke’s arm, then slides his hand down from his elbow to take a light hold of his wrist. “Do you, love me?” He asked, newfound confidence pounding in his chest. “Is that what you wanted to say, now that we’ve returned to our _proper dimension_?” 

His cheeks are rosy, and his dark eyes widen in surprise. “W-why yes, it is very likely that is the case.” Yusuke takes Akira’s hand in his own. “You see, when we are together, my heart tends to run a marathon. It’s frustrating sometimes because I cannot say I enjoy feeling out of breath.” 

Akira smiles at him, his heart running a marathon of its own. “I love you too Yusuke.” 

“A-Akira!” His blush only increases. “How can you say it so simply? My feelings were incredibly difficult to decipher and even harder to express. I did thorough research on the subject, and thought it best to continuously ask you on outings until I could no longer keep them to myself.” 

“You _really_ are cute.” Akira caresses the side of Yusuke’s face, with a big smile. “Maybe, if you want, we could start calling our outings dates?” 

“Y-yes, I would very much enjoy that!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
